My Beloved Queen
by Lumiechelle
Summary: (Helsa) Elsa has arranged a marriage between herself and Hans oldest brother, the King of the southern Isles. However, for months she has been tormented by nightmares about Hans. Elsa knows, those are more than just bad dreams. She knows he is waiting for her in the dark, to destroy her and take Arendelle. Or does he have other plans with the young Queen?
1. Royal Nightmares

**Since I no longer feel inspiration for my old story "Melodies of Arendelle" and I've grown to really love the Hans/Elsa ship, I've decided to delete the old one and write this. My OCs, August and Peter, will still appear. This story is going to be a bit more dark and mature then you'll be used from Disney. Not every chapter, but still a few. This story was somewhat inspired by "The Phantom of the Opera" and a few parts are based on the musical, but it's not really an adaption/crossover.**

**So, I hope you'll enjoy this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Royal Nightmares

Darkness. That was all Elsa could perceive. Cruel, taunting darkness. She tried to walk, but her legs couldn't move. They were encased with clear, pure ice. "No," the young queen whispered as she tried to let it melt. But the ice slowly crawled up her waist, threatening to consume her entirely. "No! Please..." She touched the frightening, cold material, which slowly wrapped her up like a second skin. But nothing helped, her powers were useless. She couldn't thaw it, no matter what she tried.

"Why, Queen Elsa, you seem a bit troubled,"

She raised her head and saw two bright emeralds, staring at her with malicious glee. Immediately, she recognized this pair of eyes.

"You..."

His face slowly took shape."You can not escape me anymore," he said, a wide grin on his lips. Her reached out for the immobilized Queen, cupping her chin. "This time I will get _everything_ I want. Your kingdom, the crown I deserve," He looked directly into her beautiful, ice blue eyes. "And you!"

Her let go of her, just as the ice reached her head and completely engulfed her. She screamed, but no sound left her frozen prison.

* * *

"Elsa?"

The queen shot up, as she heard a voice calling her name. She looked up and saw her sisters consoling, but worried face.

"Is something wrong? I heard you scream, but-," before Anna could finish, Elsas arm wrapped around her and she quietly sobbed into her sisters shoulder.

"It's okay. J-just a nightmare," she said quietly.

Anna could feel Elsa shaking. "Do you want to talk about it?"

The snow queen took a deep breath, the she let go of the younger woman and stood up from the bed. "I don't think that's necessary." She forced a smile at Anna, hoping her sister wouldn't notice her discomfort.

"Are you sure?"

Elsa nodded. she glanced out of the window. It was still fairly dark, but she could hear the sound of church bells. "How late is it?" she wondered and only now she noticed, that Anna was already fully dressed.

"Almost six. You need to get ready." Anna gently put a hand on her sisters shoulder. "Let me help you. You want to impress King August after all, don't you?"

"Of course," Elsa said.

King August was the King of the Southern Isles. _His _brother. And the man Elsa was going to marry. Not out of love, but for political reasons. The citizens of Arendelle had been rather hostile against the Southern Isles after Hans true intentions had been revealed. On the other hand, the citizens of the Isles had called Queen Elsa a witch and a monster, who spread lies about one of their royals to harm their countries reputation. Elsa had met the King two months ago to discuss a way to solve those issues.

He came up with the solution to marry Elsas younger sister, Princess Anna. It was normal to marry off the younger siblings into other royal families, while the Queen could stay in her own kingdom to take care of it. But Elsa knew that Anna loved Kristoff and the last thing Elsa wanted was to hurt her little sister again. So she decided to marry the king herself. Afterwards, she would stay in her husbands kingdom, while Anna and Kristoff would rule over Arendelle as regents, until Elsas oldest child was old enough to take the throne and unite both countries eventually.

At least August seemed like a decent person. He was known as a just ruler, unlike his youngest brother. And he was far from bad looking. He was thirty years old, thus eight years older than Elsa. He had the same auburn hair as Hans, just a bit shorter. His face, however, was more masculine and he had greyish-brown eyes. At least he didn't remind her too much of the man who almost killed her.

Instead of putting on one of her ice dresses (as she already created so many, she was able to fill a whole cupboard), she was dressed in a bright, colorful gown, as most people from the southern Isles. Her bodice was a bright green shade, while her long skirt was bright pink with a golden trim. Her narrow sleeves were a slightly darker shade of green than her bodice. The only ice she wore, was the ice tiara with sapphires, which he had made for herself shortly after thawing Arendelle.

August had asked her to wear something from the southern Isles, as the citizens weren't exactly thrilled about their future Queen. By honoring their country this way, it was easier to calm them down. So he had sent her a fitting dress.

Eventually, Elsas hair was made into a bun and she put on a dark blue cape.

"Ready?" Anna asked.

Elsa nodded and the sisters went down the stairs, where Kristoff was already waiting. Even he had dressed himself in more fancy clothes than usual.

"Wow, you two look amazing!" he said, blushing.

Elsa and Anna looked at each other, giggling.

"Sven is already outside." he said.

"Alright, so the only one who's missing is-"

"Hey, guys! Don't leave without me!"

The group turned, to see a little snow man run down the stairs.

"Olaf!" Elsa said smiling, hugging him as he reached them. "Alright, we're complete."

They walked out the castle and found the whole town out there, waiting for their Queen.

"Until Princess Annas return next week, Arendelle will be safe under the care of Lady Maria of Norrenberg" Elsa gestured to an elderly woman. She was part of Arendelles nobility and in her live always loyal and serving to the royal family. "I know a lot of you don't think, this is a good idea, but let me assure you, that this is the best option for both countries."

Most of the people cheered to their Queen, only a few seemed less than content. A few guards ordered the people to make a way for the royal family, as they left through the gates and soon reached the ship, that would take Elsa to her new home.

"Ugh, I hope we'll get breakfast on the ship, I'm starving," Anna said, rubbing her stomach.

"There will be," Elsa answered. "And lunch. We won't arrive until evening."

"By the way, Elsa. Have you taken a wedding dress with you?" Anna wondered. "I didn't see anything like that." She looked over to the servants, who brought their luggage unto the ship.

"King August insisted to let his servants make it. It's going to be a traditional southern Isles dress, he said." Elsa sighed, looking at the ocean. The king was by far not a bad man. But marrying him still scared her.

Anna put her hand on her sisters shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"I...I hardly know him..."

Anna grinned. "Well, you are being hypocritical now. When I wanted to marry man I just met..."

Elsa shook her head, smiling. "And as we soon found out, I'd been so wrong!"

"Spare me the lectures," Anna laughed and playfully nudged her sisters shoulder.

Elsa giggled, but soon her expression changed again into a worried one. "But seriously, that is exactly what I'm fearing!"

"What do you mean?"

"That he just...pretends to be ind, but actually turns out to be a monster. Like..." Elsa sighed. "I can't even bear to say his name. Anna, every night I've got nightmares about him. I've got a feeling that..."

"You can tell me," Anna assured her sister, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"That it's not just dreams, but visions. He'll get me, I know it."

Anna felt her sister start to shake. "Will he be there? At the wedding, I mean."

Elsa shook her head. "August said, he is living in exile at Desoria. That's the smallest of the Isles. They've got a small palace there. So, despite his crimes, he'll still live a life in luxury, even if it's an isolated one." She frowned, thinking about him still being able to enjoy live. After what he had done to her, to Anna... She grit her teeth.

"Calm down, Elsa. You know you don't handle extreme negative emotions too well," Kristoff said, as he went over to them. "He didn't get what he wanted. He isn't king and you're still alive. That's all that counts."

She nodded, but her eyes still glowed with rage.

"And if you ever need help-,"

"We'll be there for you!" Anna said and hugged her older sister.

"I know." she took a deep breath, trying to suppress all anger. After all, suppressing emotions was something Elsa knew how to do and in certain cases, it proved to be more than useful. "Still, if you'll excuse me, I need some rest." she said.

"Of course..." Anna whispered, as the queen went down into her room.


	2. King August

**A bit short, but the next chapter will be longer again, I promise. Now, we'll meet some of Hans brothers.**

* * *

Chapter 2: King August

King August stood on the huge balcony, which was connected to his bedroom. He stared out to sea. In a few hours, a ship would arrive and bring his future wife to him. He took a deep breath, hoping everything was ready. There'd be a huge celebration this night, to welcome Queen Elsa and her family. Everything had to be perfect, so she would feel welcome in his castle. She was truly a special woman, different than any other young woman he had ever met. And this wasn't just because of her powers, but also something about her personality struck him as fascinating. He went back inside, left his room and walked down the stairs to the dining room, where the servants were already preparing everything. August looked around and spotted one of his brothers, Peter, who was holding a piece of paper.

"Peter?" August asked, as he approached the Prince.

Peter flinched, obviously startled by his brother. He turned around, but let out an relieved laugh as he recognized the King. "August! Please, never sneak up to me like this again."

August shook his head, smiling. "Jumpy as always." He gestured to the paper. "What is that?"

"A letter from the guards of Desoria. It arrived an hour ago. They say Hans is still there and has made no attempt to escape."

August sighed as Peter handed him the letter. "A part of me wishes that we didn't had to send him away. He's still our brother, after all."

"After what he did, he deserved his punishment."

"After what he did, he deserved to be executed!"

Peter and August turned around to see the second oldest of the brothers, Klaus.

"How dare you say this about your own sibling?" August demanded.

Klaus shrugged, as he casually took an apple from one of the fruit bowls standing on the table. "You two are the only ones feeling sorry for this little bastard. The rest of us always knew he'd end up like this. Dishonouring our proud kingdom like that. That happens when you don't disown illegitimate children. They always turn out to be the black sheeps of any good family. Then again," He smirked at August, raising an eyebrow. "He is not the one to marry a witch!"

August glared at his brother. "I swear, if you even dare to think of her as such in her presence..."

"I just don't understand you. You could have chosen her sister!"

"Princess Anna is engaged already!"

"To a commoner!"

August sighed. "Klaus, I will no longer discuss this with you. Me and the Queen both made our decision and I'm afraid you'll have to learn to live with it and accept her as your new Queen!" Without another word August turned around and walked out of the dining room.

"I am right." Klaus whispered. "He will realize this, but then it'll be too late!"

Peter shook his head. "You really shouldn't talk like that about your future Queen. Nor about any of your brothers!"

"She is not my Queen, no matter whom she marries. And Hans, he is not my brother!" Klaus shouted and also left the dining hall.

* * *

"Elsa, we will arrive soon!"

Elsa opened her eyes, as she heard her sisters voice. She stood up, fixed her slightly messy hair and left her room to join the others.

"The Captain says, we'll be there in an hour." Kristoff said.

Elsa nodded. Her hands were shaking, as put one on her sisters shoulder. "I'm glad you're here." she whispered.

"I'll be there for you, no matter what." Anna answered. She knew, both of them would soon live apart. But nothing could ever tear their bond again.

As the sun slowly sunk, the towers of the southern Isle's castle appeared at the horizon.


End file.
